Don't stand so close to me
by Maca Martina Parket
Summary: Hermione is back at school post-war. Severus is alive and well and back at teaching potions. They are fighting their attraction for each other. What will happen? Inspired by "Don't stand so close to me" by the Police.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back here after a long, long time. I hope you missed me! :D There are a number of reasons why I wasn't writing, but to put it plainly I just needed a break.**

**This is something I wrote before the break and it was planned as a one shot, but I realised that each verse could be its own drabble-like chapter. The inspiration behind it is The Police's "**_**Don't stand so close to me", **_**a classic student-teacher song and perfect for a little Sev and Hermione. **

**Anyway without further ado... I hope you enjoy this!**

**All of it was beta-ed by the lovely darklotus!**

* * *

><p><em>Young teacher the subject<em>  
><em>Of schoolgirl fantasy<em>  
><em>She wants him so badly<em>  
><em>Knows what she wants to be<em>  
><em>Inside her there's longing<em>

Hermione was sitting in potions class, scribbling on her parchment. The potion she was making needed to simmer for fifteen minutes and she was bored out of her mind. With nothing to do she stared to daydream, and her thoughts were drawn to the amazing dream she had had last night.

_He was lightly scraping his hands over her breasts while she shivered in pleasure. His lips parted, his tongue touched her collar bone and he dragged it along her throat. One of his hands travelled downwards over her belly and towards her silk folds. Her breathing started to get ragged and she started panting._

Hermione jolted from her stupor and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Wetness had begun spreading in her folds and she squirmed in her seat. She looked up at her professor. He was sitting at his desk, back hunched over a stack of student papers and assignments. His long, elegant fingers were holding his quill tightly, and the ones on his other hand were lightly tapping his chin. He was thinking, apparently; his long raven hair falling around his face like a curtain.

"_Gorgeous," _she thought.

Since the beginning of her seventh year, the dreaded Potions Master had become Hermione's secret fantasy. She had always held him in high regard, but then she started noticing how his presence made her feel. She was acting like an enamoured schoolgirl; giggling and hiding her face behind her palms whenever he looked at her from the Teacher's table. But he never seemed to notice.

Every night she dreamed about him. The scenario was always the same and last night was no different. She was serving detention with him and suddenly she was in his arms and they were taking their clothes off. He would then take her hard and fast on his desk in the classroom, their moans and screams filling the cold empty dungeons.

Hermione had all the things she wanted to do in life carefully planned out, but he was an intrusion-a very welcomed intrusion-in her plans. She wanted him so bad. And yet she hoped that he hadn't noticed a thing from her behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A little trip into Severus' mind :D **

* * *

><p><em>This girl's an open page<br>__Book marking - she's so close now  
><em>_This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>  
><em>Don't stand, don't stand so<em>  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>

Severus Snape was sitting in his Seventh Year Advanced Potions Class grading papers. They were preparing a very tricky potion today and it was now time for it to simmer. Quiet chatter broke out within the classroom as the students relaxed while they waited. All students accept one: Miss Hermione Granger. She was focusing intently, her hand making slow lazy movements on the parchment in front of her. His thoughts were immediately clouded with lust. Did she do those same movements on her pussy late at night while she was dreaming about him?!

He knew he was the subject of her fantasies since he had slipped in her mind one day in potions class, when she was acting very strangely. What he had found there had shocked him and given him a raging hard on. It was so hot! Him, taking her right there on his classroom desk; driving his cock into her, time and time again until she was screaming his name in ecstasy. Those pert little breasts with swollen buds on top that jingled in the air.

"_Oh damn!" _He thought as he felt his erection pressing into his thigh. _"I've done it again."_

Suddenly the bell rang. The class had not yet completed their potions but he had not planed for them to do that. There was no time for it. He would bottle them and set them in his storerooms later.

"Class dismissed," he bellowed. "Get out!"

The students picked up their bags as fast as they could and filed out of the classroom. But one stayed behind. Miss Granger. What did she want now?

"What do you want Miss Granger?" He asked, trying to make the conversation quick so he could relieve himself. Her presence wasn't helping him.

"Well… sir… I just wanted to…" she stuttered.

"Get on with it girl. I don't have all day," he snarled at her.

"I just wanted to ask for your help with my essay on Wolfsbane, Professor," she blurted out.

He noticed that she was trying not to look in his eyes.

"What about it, Miss Granger?"

"Well sir," she said now a bit more confident. "I was having difficulty understanding this…"

She neared his desk and put the parchment on it. She pointed at something but he was not perceiving things right. Her closeness to his person was overwhelming. Her breasts were heaving under her school uniform. Her sweet full lips were lightly touching as she talked. Oh how he wanted them wrapped around his cock. Her hair was near his nose and he could smell her. She smelled like jasmine and roses. He breathed in. Underneath it all he could sense a faint smell of arousal. Apparently he was having the same effect on her as she was on him. He smirked.

A mumbled "Professor," brought him back into reality.

"Miss Granger I would expect those dunderheads not to know this, but you? Tusk, tusk, Miss Granger," he sneered at her. "Please remove yourself from my classroom. Immediately!"

"But Professor…."

"No "buts", Miss Granger. Leave! Now!"

She stared at him in shock for a second, but then backed away, picked up her bag and fled the classroom.

He looked at her cute butt swaying while she walked. He sighed. Want, need and longing were all mixed up inside of him. But he would never have her. He couldn't have her. She was too young.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sometimes teenage girls can be very mean. And Hermione's "friends" go on to prove that in this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><em>Her friends are so jealous<em>  
><em>You know how bad girls get<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's not so easy<em>  
><em>To be the teacher's pet<em>

"Where have you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked when Hermione walked into the common room. He and Harry were sitting on their favourite armchairs by the fire, doing homework.

"I wanted to ask Snape something about my essay so I stayed behind a bit," she replied. "But as always he rudely chased me away."

"Greasy Git," Ron said with great feeling. "Why do you stay after class every day, Hermione?"

"I need all the help I can get Ronald! If I want to get my potions apprenticeship I have to be the best!" She yelled. Ron shrank back into his seat at her tone.

"All right...all right. Geez"

"Give her a break," said Harry. "She's right you know. And 'Mione relax. You'll do great."

"Thanks Harry," she smiled.

"No problem. That's why we're here. Right Ron?" he asked raising his eyebrow in a very Snape like manner as a warning.

Ron mumbled something inaudible, and hid behind his Transfiguration book.

Harry smiled and went back to his homework.

Hermione wanted to laugh but opted for smirking at Ron's hidden form. He would never learn that she always won their fights.

"Ok guys, I'm off to bed. Night," she said to them.

"Night 'Mione," they said in unison not bothering to look up from their books.

She climbed up the stairs to her dorm room. There she was welcomed by the image of her roommates sitting on their beds, talking and laughing. The minute they saw her all conversation stopped. It made her feel weird.

"Err… hello, Hermione," said Lavender.

"Hello girls. What are you up to?" Hermione asked with a smile, hiding her initial discomfort.

"Nothing just talking and relaxing," answered Parvati.

"Talking about what?"

"Oh, Boys, make-up, that kind of stuff," answered Lavender.

"Continue your conversation then, don't let me bother you. I'll just go to bed now because I'm really tired," Hermione assured them and faked a yawn.

They nodded and started talking about random stuff.

Hermione knew they were waiting for her to go to bed. She knew that their conversation topic from before was not boys and make-up. It was something about her. Why else would they shut up the moment she walked in? What on earth were they up to now?

She dressed in her PJ's and pulled the curtains around her bed. She faked a snore and then pretended to be asleep.

"Fiu, she almost caught us! That was a close one," said Lavender's voice.

"Yeah," said Parvati. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. Her and Snape, I bet she's fucking him. Have you seen the looks he gives her?"

"I know right. You just don't give someone those kinds of looks if you aren't _with _them! And he always stares at her in class. I've seen it."

"Me too! Plus, have you seen the way she looks at him? Oh man. Something's definitely going on between them."

"Yes. And he started giving her points for her magnificent potions. And O's for each assignment. I mean she used to get E's too. But now…"

"I must admit I'm kind of jealous. He's that dark, brooding type. I bet he's great in bed. And I wouldn't mind being a teacher's pet too."

"That would be awesome! Getting a great fuck and good grades with it!"

"Yeah!"

Hermione heard every single word of the conversation and it made her feel physically ill. Her and Snape? As much as she wanted him that would and could never happen. Lavender and Parvati were off their rocks. Deciding she had heard enough she made a fake coughing noise and the conversation stopped.

After a few minutes she heard Lavender and Parvati decide they would go to bed too. But she couldn't sleep. Their conversation troubled her and she was especially worried about them spreading the gossip around school. Snape was her secret fantasy, not her lover. If he found out about anything, she would be dead. He'd think she started the rumours to get him into bed with her or worse…..humiliate him. Involuntarily she fell asleep after a minute or so and in another one of her wet Snape dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is really short, but if I it warranted spearating from the rest of the verse. This is just a little naughty look into Severus' chambers. What could he be doing?!**

**Oh and the next chapter will be posted once the story reaches 10 reviews :) **

* * *

><p><em>Temptation, frustration<br>So bad it makes him cry_

Meanwhile Snape was in his chambers lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Why did he have to be so attracted to her? Why did it have to be so hard? So complicated! Why couldn't he just have her? Ravish her. Worship her…. He imagined her sitting on the bed beside him lightly fingering his hair and whispering soothing words in his ear.

She would be dressed in nothing but a short nightie and her breasts were outlining on the thin material. No panties were covering her mound and he could see she was dripping wet. He reached down and slowly unzipped his pants, freeing his erection from the confinement of his boxers and started to gently stroke it. Up and down, up and down. And in his mind her hand was doing those movements and her mouth closely followed. His movements quickened and he felt the orgasm rising in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he jerked his hips up and cried "Hermioneeeee!"

Exhausted he lay on the bed panting. What was he going to do? Look what she was doing to him. How was he going to last until the end of the school year, when one look at her made him instantly aroused. He groaned and turned to his side, closing his eyes. He was Severus Snape! Spy and war-hero; the bravest man in the Wizarding world. He could handle a little school girl. No matter how smart and sexy and appealing she was!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's chapter 5 :)  
><strong>

**I am sorry if any of you felt blackmailed by my statement in the previous author's note that this chapter would be posted when the story reached 10 reviews. That was more something as an incentive for me to sit down and write. I thought if I saw reviews coming in it might kickstart me and prevent me from procrastinating :) **

**This is a far longer part than the ones before and I hope you enjoy it. I have a little bit more written out before I have to get back at it and finish it :) **

**Oh and please review. I very much like to hear your opinions. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Wet bus stop, she's waiting<br>__His car is warm and dry_

The next day found Snape walking around the lake, making up solutions for his little "problem", when all of a sudden it started raining. He ducked behind the nearest tree and summoned a Thestral carriage. The staff knew how to call them in case of an emergency. For example if a student got hurt and they couldn't get him or her to the infirmary fast enough, the Theastrals would come with a carriage and carry them. And this, according to Snape, was an emergency.

Two minutes later the carriage arrived and Snape got in. It was driving towards the castle when he saw her; running as fast as she could to shield herself from the rain. Her clothes were wet and her luscious curves were showing. His breathing stopped for a moment as he watched her move. The biggest decision was made then. He stopped the carriage abruptly and opened the door.

"Miss Granger," he shouted, trying to be louder than the rain falling over their heads. "Get in here!"

She turned around and saw him and the carriage. A carriage, that meant warmth and safety. But to be inside such a small space with him was worrying her. Hesitating for a moment she turned first toward the castle which was miles away and then towards the carriage which was just two feet away. Damn, why did she have to take such a long walk today! The carriage door remained open and she ran to it and quickly got inside.

Severus Snape did not consider himself a man that gave in to temptation. But the way Hermione looked at the moment, made his insides turn and his breathing hitch. Her wet hair was falling in her face; a few wet strands glued to her cheeks. Her lips were parted and she was breathing heavy from the running, breasts going up and down, up and down.

"_Oh my god," _he thought. "_This is it. I can't take it anymore. She wants me. I want her. I'm going to have her! And I'm going to have her now!"_

"Miss Granger, what were your doing outside in this weather?" He said in a tone much softer and unusual for him.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. Had he just spoken to her like that?

"Um… I was having a long walk, sir, and then it started to rain. I always walk on a Saturday," she said and blushed.

"_Gods, she's beautiful when she blushes."_

"Stupid girl," he said but his tone bore no harshness. "Never do that again. What would I-," he jumped at his mistake. "I mean Weasley and Potter do without you?!"

"Sir... How can a walk around the castle ground hurt me?" She asked, felling a little bit curious.

"The castle and its grounds are a mysterious and dangerous place, Miss Granger. No matter how safe we all claim them to be, there are always some hidden dangers lurking," he replied having somewhat regained his cold demeanour.

But Hermione was a very smart and perceptive witch. She didn't bear the title smartest witch of her age, without a reason. She noticed those changes, but said nothing.

"_I believe that an investigation is in order now,"_ she thought and smirked slightly, careful not to let Snape see it.

As they were advancing towards the entrance of the castle Snape couldn't stop thinking about his earlier assessment. Now that he had calmed down from the initial shock of her presence, he was able to think straight. Taking her now and here would not be an option. Unless he wanted to be fired. As much as she wanted him, she would be shocked if he suddenly pursued her and made his advance. No, no!

"_I'll wait and make plans. Soon my... but also her fantasies will be fulfilled," _he smirked.

When they got to the castle gates the carriage stopped, he got out and held the door open for her. She mumbled a quick thank you to him and ran inside and towards the Gryffindor common room. He watched her pert ass sway as she ran feeling tempted to run after her, grab her and shag her. He sighed: _"This is not going to be easy…at all!"_

Days passed and Hermione was having no progress in her self appointed investigation. He seemed like his normal self, but she was sure of what she had seen. So she kept a close eye on him at all times. Once or twice, during meals, she caught him looking down at her from the High Table, but he quickly turned away, pretending as if it never happened. During class while they were working, Hermione seemed engrossed in her work, but part of her attention was always on the daunting Professor. When he came to check her work, he would lean his body unconsciously into her back a little. He seemed unaware even of the fact that she was monitoring him.

"_That's weird for a spy like him,"_ she frowned.

But even with her close observation of him she found out nothing. Merely an engorged interest in a student from his side. But that made it even more suspicious since he never took interest in students. In any way.

"_I'm coming to a dead end,"_ she sighed.

But Snape noticed everything Hermione did. His years as a spy made him capable of doing almost anything and if he could fool one of the greatest wizards of all time, he could also fool the so called "brightest witch of her age". Her futile attempts at finding out what he was up to amused him a great deal. And what she thought was an accidental look or lean in towards her was actually all part of his plan.

Behind his cold mask and impassive eyes a battle was going on every single day. He fought a raging desire to ravish her in the Great Hall and impulses to take her on her desk in the classroom in front of all her classmates. He was glad he had gained so much control during the war. The skill with which he preformed operations then would also be required now for a smooth and simple seduction. His plan was almost at an end.

"_Soon… she will be mine,"_ he smirked.


End file.
